Paris and the Golden Apple of Discord
by roiyarukitsune
Summary: This is my version of the famous myth. It recieved a rather good grade for an english assignment.96I hope you will enjoy this. Read and Reveiw please! X3


It was a joyous day as a mortal named Peleus was marrying a goddess named Thetis. The snow white columns surrounding the area where the wedding was being held were heavily decorated with luscious Spring flowers. As guests from all over arrived to attend the wedding, some of whom were gods and goddesses, they came bearing gifts for the couple. Sweet melodies of flute solos played, as the bride entered the scene. Many gasped as they saw how lovely the bride was, with her deep forest green eyes shimmering in the day's sun. How her dirty blonde hair was neatly braided and wrapped upon her head as if it were a crown. Sweet smelling white roses adorned her hair, framing her face as she smiled sweetly at her husband to be. The crowd was very happy for them, some even cried tears of joy.

While they were exchanging vows, calculating yellow eyes peered out from behind a pillar. Just before the bride and groom kissed, a strong gale of putrid odor blew out from the mouth of Eris, a goddess who only brings trouble where ever she went. The guests were shocked to see the only one who wasn't invited. Other than the unavoidable anger Eris had in her eyes, her hair was dull seaweed green, messily left unattended. It was neither brushed nor washed, making her appear like a mad woman. After a moment of staring at the defiled creature, they saw a twisted grin forming on her face. She threw a golden apple, which was hidden by her long sleeve onto the floor several feet from where she was standing and yelled out,"The fairest of goddess shall have it!" (D'Aulaire 179) With that said, she vanished before the crowd's eyes. (Rosemary 16)

Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite, believing that they were the fairest, rushed to grab the apple. The three goddesses faced each other as they stood over the golden apple. Each of them claimed to be the most beautiful. During their argument over the apple, they asked the guests to pick out the one who deserves the apple. None of them dared choose as it would make the other angry. The wedding reception ended shortly and everyone went home. The three goddesses went all the way back to Olympus, where discord reined. Each complained to Zeus, asking him to choose the fairest.

"I'm your queen, don't I deserve this precious apple more than they do?" Hera asked while leaning closely to her husband. "Nonsense, I deserve it much more than her! For I entertain you with war and blood shed!" Athena exclaimed. "How pitiful. They're all just jealous because they know that I am more beautiful than they are. Beautiful enough to deserve the apple!" Aphrodite said, reaching her hand out to receive the apple from Zeus. "I won't be the one to hand this apple to you, my dear goddesses. I shall choose a fortunate mortal to do that for me," Zeus said with a long sigh.

Screams of terror filled the black sky's atmostsphere. Flames of a thousand raging oxen stormed though the city's foundations, shredding everything in sight. There, wrapped around the castle's walls was a savage, blood thirsty serpent. Its colossal eyes stared out, reflecting manslaughter and sorrow. Queen Hecuba awoke in the middle of the night, panting for air. Sweat dripped down her pale face as she held her trembling hand over her plump stomach. King Praim woke up as well, hearing his wife shrieking in agony.

"What is wrong my dear? Is it not too early for you to be awake? You must rest as you are expecting a child soon," King Praim said in a worried tone. "My king, I just had a horrid dream. A dream of our kingdom falling apart, and those eyes that I saw…They were too cruel and gruesome." "My queen, please go back to sleep. If you wish, I shall go ask Apollo's prophet for the meaning of the dream." After calming down, Queen Hecuba nodded and went back to sleep.

The next day, King Praim sent a messenger to bring the prophet to him. As the prophet arrived to have an audience with the king, he wore a grim expression. "Please translate my queen's dream," King Praim said to the prophet who looked ancient. He wore white robes with a matching white beard. "As you wish my king," the prophet replied as he waited for the queen to describe the dream. "Hmmm…The child which you bear will bring only chaos and death. To deviate from destruction, you must kill the child immediately after birth. I have no more to say, your highness." Queen Hecuba burst into tears. King Praim believed the prophet and planned for the child's death right after birth.

On the day of the labor, a servant was ordered to take the child to woods. "Please, let me hold him for the last time!" the queen exclaimed. "Hush now my little darling, I shall name you Paris. You won't leave this cruel fate of yours without a name." With those final words from the queen, the servant took the child and lefted him in the dark cold woods to die.

Hearing a baby cry not so far from her cave, a she-bear come out and followed the sound of Paris's wailing to him. Instead of devouring him, she brought him back to her cave and took care of him along with her 4 cubs. Nine days has pasted and the servant came back to the forest to see if the child was still alive. He was shocked to see the baby being nurtured by the she bear, giggling happily as he played with the cubs. The servant then made a decision that he would take the child and raise him as his own son, keeping the secret to himself.

Nineteen years had past since the servant, who was also a farmer had taken in Paris has his son. He had grown both strong and handsomely. On days when other farmers had bull fighting contests, they'd ask Paris to judge them since he was most honest. (Squire 209) "Paris my boy, come judge the bull fights today." They would often say to him and Paris would happily agree.

Zeus looked down from Olympus and observed Paris's judgment on the bulls. He then decided that he would make this boy the lucky man to give the apple to any of the three goddesses. He called for Hermes immediately, and sent him down to Earth to give details to Paris. "I'll be off now your lordship, hopefully this kid can stop the discord that those three had reined for countless days and nights," Hermes said and flew swiftly down to confront Paris. Paris was taking it easy, lounging around while eating an apple under the shade of a tree that swayed calmly in the breeze. He closed his eyes briefly, shutting life's worries away. As he reopened them, he was startled to see a man floating in mid air above him.

"Who…who…who are you?" Paris stuttered as he tried to get to his feet. "Oh geezes," Hermes said in response to Paris's actions as he descended down to the ground and landed beside Paris. "I am the Hermes, the messenger god, your Paris right?" Paris nodded nervously. Why was he being visited by a god? "Lets see, you have been chosen by the almighty Zeus to judge a beauty contest. You can not decline either, and they will be arriving shortly," Hermes said and handed Paris the golden apple. Paris felt the coolness of the delicate gold as it touched his skin. The sun reflected it's brilliance and with the right angle, it could easily blind someone. "What do I do with this?" Paris asked. "Simple, give it to the goddess of your choice, ah, here they come," Hermes replied.

A blinding light came from the sky in front of Paris. Paris briefly closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, he was awe stuck. "Close your mouth kid, they might think your being rude," Hermes said, and closed Paris's mouth for him. "Well, I'll be off now, good luck Paris!" With that said, Hermes zoomed off in the speed of light, leaving Paris alone with the three goddesses. Sweat rained down Paris's face as he waited for the goddesses to speak to him. Hera took a step forward.

"I am Hera, queen to Zeus and goddess of Marriage and birth. We three goddesses have come to you, seeking for judgment. We expect you to choose wisely. If you happen to pick me though, I shall grant you enormous power to rule all of Asia,"(D'Aulaire 180) Hera said, staring intensely at Paris with violet eyes. Her magnificent royal robes were exquisitely decorated with peacock feathers, while she wore a golden crown upon her dark chocolate hair. Athena then took her step forward to Paris.

"I am Athena, goddess of war and wisdom. Why bother with all that power when I can grant you wisdom? With the intelligence beyond all men, (D'Aulaire 180) you will become the most well known strategist that will be told in legends! Kings will even seek you for council! Select me," Athena exclaimed, looking at Paris with silver eyes which were mad with desperation. Her armor was made of the finest bronze and silver. A wine red cape blew fiercely behind her while a war helmet sat comfortably on her head as burgundy hair trailed out from under it. Aphrodite came right up to Paris.

He gazed into the beautiful goddess's eyes, which were filled with lust and anticipation. "Choose me, my dear Paris, as I am Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. I shall now bestow you my first gift" Aphrodite said in a seducing tone and placed her delicate hands onto Paris's face. At that instance, Paris felt as if he was drawn into a mesmerizing dimension filled with pure fantasy. "I have given you the most handsome body any mortal woman will die for. (Athena Online) If you were to choose me, I shall promise you the next gift. The most beautiful woman on Earth, she even rivals my alluring beauty," Aphrodite said, smiling smugly. Her radiant blonde hair flowed flawlessly behind her as her white gown skimpily covered her body. Paris was too mesmerized to think and gave the apple to Aphrodite without hesitation. (Green 28)

"Yes! He picked me! In your faces!" Aphrodite said to the two other goddesses. "That's not fair! You gave him two bribes!" Athena yelled with her mighty tone of voice. "You could have offered him as many bribes as you want, you two are cheap bitches! Paris my dear, I shall always be on your side," Aphrodite said. The three goddesses went back to Olympus, there the other two complained to Zeus about how unfair the contest was. Zeus only shook his head, lashing his white beard side to side. "At lease you three beauties don't have to fight anymore. The choice made is final," Zeus said, now pleased that discord had finally stopped.

Aphrodite had kept her promise and slowly led Paris to Helen, even though Helen had already been married. Looking down upon Earth, Aphrodite controlled the king's men's minds and made them storm into the farms to take all of Paris's cattle drive. (Rosemary 10) It was a while later until a little farm boy told Paris about this. He decided to go to the city by himself to claim his cows back. It would be the first time leaving the farm, since his father prohibited him to go anywhere near the city. Paris didn't understand why, but now is the perfect opportunity to find out as well. Paris borrowed a silvery white stallion from a neighbor and rode fiercely to the city; its hooves stomped like a rain of thunder.

Paris arrived at the city and was bewildered. There was so much commotion and life! Unlike the life he had with farming and tending cows but still, he had to get his cows back, for his father's sake. Wandering around the busy city, he noticed many eyes on him. Not the kind of eyes one would set on a stranger, but on a god of immense beauty. Queen Hecuba was on one of her once in a while royal stroll around the city. She noticed that her people weren't looking and admiring her as usual. "Excuse me, have any of you people seen a herd of cows pass though here?" Paris asked around but got only negative responses. The queen drew a small gasp and held her hand over her lips when she saw Paris.

"Paris! Is that you? No, has to be! All these years! I...I thought you were dead! Have you come back to save me from all the guilt I have gone though?" Queen Hecuba exclaimed as she valiantly jumped off her own horse and ran towards Paris, who in return got off of his own. The queen sobbed as she held Paris close to him; the crowd stared at the two dumbfounded. "Uhh, I think you have been mistaken," Paris managed to say before the queen hushed him and called forth her guards to escort them back to the castle. Paris was in disarray. How could this woman be his mother? Paris thought deeply but still didn't come up with an answer.

Paris and the queen arrived before the king. He was emotionally moved as he saw his queen walked in to the throne room, clinging onto one of Paris's muscular arms. "What is the meaning of this my queen?" The king furiously yelled. "My dear king, our son Paris has come back to us! Just look at him! He's as handsome as our other sons! I take that back, even with the resemblance he is far more handsome than all of our sons combined! My king, let us welcome him back into our family." The king took some consideration. He looked fully at Paris for the first time and forgot all about the prophecy.

"I'm so sorry my son! Please, we welcome you with open arms, you are truly our son. At birth, we ordered a servant who was also a farmer to take you to the woods and leave you there to die, but your still alive and well! We are very proud to have you back safely," king Praim said. Paris was speechless. All these years he had spent with his fake father, and he never had the courage to tell them he was of royal blood?

"This calls for a grand feast! Paris my son, you will now have an opportunity to meet all of your kin!" Queen Hecuba said with glee. The grand feast followed that afternoon and Paris was greeted warm heartily by his siblings. All 49 of them. "Wow, I never realized how many siblings, nieces and nephews I have!" Paris yelled out happily. They all shared a laugh with him and everything was peaceful until news of the most beautiful woman on earth reached Troy.

King Menelaus was on a casual cruise home from Egypt and decided to stop by Troy to gather supplies. King Praim happily invited Menelaus into his castle for a feast. Paris was there to join them as well. Paris tried his best to pay attention to Menelaus's journeys and such and even asked some few questions. All was well for Paris until the subject of Sparta's greatest treasure came up. "So tell us about your greatest treasure," King Praim asked as he shoved a piece of turkey into his mouth. "Ah, you must mean my wife Helen. She is the most beautiful sight to see; any sore eyes would heal with one glance at her. She is truly a precious treasure," Menelaus said. Paris was so deep into Menelaus's description that he cried out, "King Menelaus! Please allow me to visit your kingdom one day! I'd be overjoyed to set my eyes on the beauty in which you speak of!"

King Menelaus gave a small chuckle, and smoothed out his red beard which was peppered with grey hair from age. He looked at the energetic Paris with solid hazel eyes and responded, "You are more welcomed to visit my kingdom anytime. Please excuse me, it is getting late and I must catch the wind." Menelaus thanked King Praim for this gracious feast and lefted Troy on his ship. It had been a few weeks since King Menelaus had visited, and Paris could not wait any longer for Helen. "I must have her now. She is my woman. Mine alone…"

Paris went to his father and requested for a grand ship. "Anything you want my son, but do tell me where you are going," King Praim said. "I am going to go venture the seas. I will return with a grand treasure all will be proud of!" Paris replied. Paris set sails off to Sparta with several armed body guards. Aphrodite was still on Paris's side. She help pushed the ship with a gentle breath. The ship sailed rapidly, slicing though the waves like a sea dragon. A few days later, the ship arrived at Sparta's port. Paris and his companions were escorted to the king. As they tread though the city's streets and the forest, Paris noticed a magnificent lake full of the most pure white swans. They danced upon the water like angels mingling on clouds. The leading guard told Paris's party to leave their weapons at the gate, and they obeyed, smiling calmly along with Paris.

Zeus came down to Earth one day and turned into a swan to make love with a mortal. The mortal woman laid an egg. The egg hatched and out came a beautiful baby which was named Helen. Helen grew up in her mother's husband's court. Being a loving father, though he did not know she was not his biological daughter; he wanted her to have a fine suitor. Due to Helen's outrageous beauty, she had many suitors that would die for her. (D'Aulaire) Helen's father had to make the right choice. He chooses Menelaus, and made the other suitors swear to defend Menelaus if ever Helen would be taken away. The blood oath over a dead horse was the highest of all oaths anyone could make. Breaking it would mean to anger the gods.

Paris and his group of elite men came in and were greeted warmly by Menelaus. He offered them a grand feast and they talked merrily. It was then that Helen walked in. Paris's eyes widen to see a young woman draped in the most finest violet silk gown that trailed endlessly behind her as she turned to see Paris for the first time. Her eyes were embedded with amethyst that sparked relentlessly. Her hair dragged on the ground; it was bundled tightly into a braid using golden threads. Paris's heart melted away and his body soon with it.

Helen saw the man who stared intensely at her. His sapphire eyes glittered like the sun upon a radiant ocean. His hair was a golden dawn that lifted the night's cloak away. His beard was short but neatly groomed. His muscular figure was compared to a god's. Helen smiled sweetly and took her seat beside Menelaus. She kissed lightly on his forehead and watched the men feast and talk about their journeys. A servant came in bearing one of Helen's child in her arms and settled it into Helen's. Paris stayed for many days, getting more acquainted with King Menelaus with each passing day.

Menelaus asked Paris and his men to go out horse back riding with him one bright sunny day. Paris lied about being afraid of getting sunburned and made his men go with out him. Helen was walking though the olive vines when she was confronted by Paris. Paris held Helen's smooth hands up to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "My dear Helen, I am deeply moved inside. My heart yearns for your affection. I love you ever so dearly," Paris said passionately. "You should not have told me this," Helen said, "for I am another man's wife. And because you have told me it will be the worst for me when you go away and leave me behind." (Rosemary 13)

"Then leave with me! Leave this boring little kingdom and come to mine! There are much more wonderful things to see and do there. Please, for the sake of my love." Paris said. Menelaus came back with Paris's men later that day. Paris again apologized for not being able to go horseback riding with them. Menelaus accepted the apology and decided to give another feast. During the banquet however, a messenger arrived to inform Menelaus that his father had been deceased. (Rosemary 11) Menelaus was terribly sadden and decided to go to his father's funeral the next morning, leaving the Helen in charge of the kingdom. Paris silently celebrated. It was his chance to take Helen!

Menelaus left early in the morning like he said he would. Paris headed to Helen's room where he saw her sitting in front of a mirror, which reflected her elegance. She stood up as she saw Paris in the mirror. As she stood and turned around to see him, she was suddenly held tightly by Paris's grip. Paris forced his lips onto hers and she silently returned the kiss. It was as if both of them were in a dazed dream, transcending only though love. They stood there for a long time, Paris embracing Helen as if they were lovers since the very beginning of time it's self.

"Come now Helen, this is our chance to leave together," Paris sweetly said as he whisked Helen off her feet. "Wait, I would like to gather a few of my processions before we leave," Helen said and Paris nodded. "Please do tell me where Menelaus keeps all of his valuables," Paris said, purring into Helen's neck. "As you wish my love." They met a few guards on the way that held their spears dangerously at neck point but Helen, still having control over the kingdom shooed them away. Paris's men were able to carry Sparta's valuables out and Helen, in the arms of Paris. They arrived on the ship that Paris came in after his men burned half the city down, slaughtering anyone who were in their way. Helen glanced one last time at the city whom she once called home. The fire's amber reflected in her eyes and now she was sailing away, leaving her honor, husband and children.

Epilogue

Paris and Helen stayed at a remote island for sometime, and during that time, Menelaus went to Troy to claim back Helen and his wealth. King Praim did not know what had happened and made Menelaus leave and a face full of rage. Paris came home and King Praim was extremely disappointed, but all of his anger subdued when Helen begged on her knees to become his daughter in law. King Praim called for a celebration and a wedding for Paris and Helen. They were the most perfect couple anyone had ever seen. Their happiness didn't last to long and those words of the prophet came back to haunt the king. Menelaus came back to troy with a thousand fleets of allies and raged a war that lasted ten years. Even the gods and goddesses pitched in to help either side. During those years, Paris got killed, and Helen was unhappily taken back along with Troy and Sparta's treasure.


End file.
